harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Periculum
Picture? Could we get a picture of the fireworks going off in the sky after Harry casts the spell in The Goblet of Fire? 20:22, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Rename? At a previous date, 99.246.206.192 and 1337star decided to merge the Red Sparks page with this one. I have just merged the pages, but alas cannot rename this page to Red Sparks. I wondered whether, first of all, it would be suitable to delete Red Sparks, second, whether if we did delete Red Sparks, and third, whether or not I'll get in trouble for my edit. Thanks! :D Hunnie Bunn 15:02, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :Hunnie Bunn, ya fool, I let you a message about this on your talk page. MERGE THEM. They ARE the same spell and it is a waste of Harry Potter Wiki space to have Red Sparks and Periculum as two different pages. MrSiriusBlack (talk) 22:01, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm glad to see you chose to bring this topic back to the talk page. Also, the message you're replying to was before I un-merged them - that is, I'd already merged them but later decided it inappropriate for the purposes of the wiki - that is, I deemed that they weren't the same. Now, what exactly makes you think they're the same, apart from that they both emit red sparks? --'Remember (Least We Forget)' 22:37, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Since we're discussing this again, I'll point out that the Goblet of Fire film is a higher canon source than the video games (I believe one of those Verdmillious or Vertimillous or whatever spells from those is the only other contender here). And the video game spell isn't shown to be used as a signal flare, as both these spells are (if we assume that "Red Sparks" is representing the spell Hagrid has the detention goes use in Philsopher's Stone anyway). -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 22:54, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's true. And whilst you're right, I'll ask you: if Periculum is the red sparks, what's green sparks? That's why I wanted them to remain separate. It would make sense that Vermillious can't be red sparks since it wasn't used as a flare, but at the same time it does make sense that it and Verdimillious, green sparks, are taught simultaneously. --'Remember (Least We Forget)' 23:04, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Based on the information we have, I'm inclined to believe they're not one and the same. ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:08, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::From what I can tell, there doesn't seem to be any consensus to merge these. Can we agree that they are to remain separate, then? ProfessorTofty (talk) 22:27, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I agree with keeping them separate until we have compelling evidence to suggest that they are one and the same. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:55, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::OK, Periculum is Red Sparks, and it seems Hunnie Bunn stated above that Green Sparks is Verdimillious. Look at the picture, guys, Periculum being cast - what does the picture show? Red Sparks. Just reinforcing my point that they are - ah - one and the same. MrSiriusBlack (talk) 09:46, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::As I said on the other page, it does indeed show red sparks, but if you lose a brown horse named Pony and pick up one named Flower is it the same horse? No. All the same, community must do what is best for community. And if any user could open a vote I would do so myself, but since we can't... Despite the fact that currently more users support individuality of the two articles, if nobody has any direct opposition by Wednesday, 9 January, 2013 at 8 AM E.T. (or 12 Noon in GMT) then the two articles can be merged. Until that time please leave the articles as they currently are. Thanks. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 14:32, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Seeming as that patricular time you just stated, Hunnie Bunn, passed nearly a year ago, I think we can start on the merge now. ;) 15:22, January 6, 2013 (UTC) MrSiriusBlack (talk) 15:25, January 6, 2013 (UTC) (Forgot to sign in previously) :::::::::Nice catch ;) --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 15:38, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Are you saying then, that you withdraw your objection, Hunnie Bunn? That the two spells are the same and they should be merged? It's getting hard to keep track. ProfessorTofty (talk) 17:05, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::I don't think it's hard to keep track, Tofty, seeming as the merge template has already gone up. MrSiriusBlack (talk) 18:02, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Thanks, but I did not ask you, I asked Hunnie Bunn, and you were the one who re-posted the template. ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:11, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Watch your tone before you get yourself in trouble. MrSiriusBlack (talk) 09:14, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Watch your own before speaking. I don't see any way he could get into trouble for responding in a good manner by saying that he asked Hunnie Bunn and not you. You should be worried about trouble for interupting something not directed at you. -- 13:47, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well, , You just interrupted something not directed at you! You just put yourself in the category of offenders known as Hypocrites. Until you learn to think before you speak, I strongly advise you not to leave messages on talk pages again. And In any case, the subject here should be to do with Periculum, not what users say to each other. MrSiriusBlack (talk) 19:44, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well, Hunnie Bunn, looking on both talk pages, I see no - ah - direct opposition, so onwards and upwards I say, the time you stated has passed, let the merging commence? MrSiriusBlack (talk) 12:34, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::But there is opposition, mine at least. We currently have no evidence that both spells are one and the same, really. We know of spells that have virtually the same effects (cf. Hover Charm, Levitation Charm, Floating Charm) and they are regarded, even in-universe, as distinct spells. Isn't equally likely that "Red Sparks" is Vermillious? Or a different spell altogether? ::::::::::::Your argument that Red Sparks is the same as Periculum is nothing more than an argumentum ad ignorantiam: we cannot prove that they are different spells, ergo, they are the same. This is not how it works, unfortunately. We cannot prove that they are different spells, ergo, we shall neither infer that they are the same nor that they are different. That's why the two pages should remain separate; we'd just be erring on the side of caution, really. ::::::::::::Besides, Pottermore has been known to use spells from the "Trading Card Game" in the past (i.e. Titillando or Colloshoo), so it's definitely possible that "Red Sparks" and "Green Sparks" correspond to "Vermillious" and "Verdillious", respectively. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:11, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::I see that the matter has already been cleared up, but I feel the need to answer the question that was asked to me: :::::::::::::Are you saying then, that you withdraw your objection, Hunnie Bunn? That the two spells are the same and they should be merged? It's getting hard to keep track. :::::::::::::I don't mean to be argumentative or confrontational, especially seeing how this post is thoroughly unneccessary, but I don't think I would ever withdraw an opinion I'd made. I would accept change for the betterment of the community as I always have when such was required, but I'm afraid I'm far too proud and vain to remove my objections entirely. I agree, though, that it's a bit hard to keep track after a while. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 22:13, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Red Sparks and Periculum both state on their pages that they are the spell used in the triwizard maze- so how are they NOT the same spell? It is called Red Sparks in the books and Pottermore, and Periculum in the Movies. The arguments above don't make a lot of sense to me. I'd leave Vermillious and Verdmillous separate, as I believe they are only in the video games, and aren't shown being used in the same situation as Red/Green Sparks and Periculum. Green Sparks just doesn't seem to have an incantation mentioned for it. Decat (talk) 04:04, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :In my opinion at least, 's last (most recent) post above is the best explanation for why it isn't done. It's pretty much that since we don't know they're the same we can't presume they are. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 11:55, September 25, 2014 (UTC)